TrainBoy43's Making of Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon).
Here is the making of the third remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast: *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Rusty's Red Coach *Foolish Freight Cars *Tillie *Johnny *Johnny's Mail Car *Johnny's Flatcar *Johnny's Acorn Car *Johnny's Caboose *Sonic the Hedgehog (TTTE Character) *Brown and White Coach *Red Caboose *Sonic *Tomy Edward *Tomy James *Tired James (James Goes Buzz Buzz and Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon) *Tomy Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky Set) *Tired Percy (TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) R/C Percy with Navy Blue Coach) *Tomy Toby (with Henrietta) *Tomy Emily *Tomy Henrietta *Tomy Victoria *Tomy Elsie *Caboose *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *Green Express Coach and Red Express Coach (Tomy Trackmaster Thomas Green and Red Coach 2006 Plarail RARE) *Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Seasons Greetings Christmas 3 Car Set) *Annie and Clarabel (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Red Coach (EXC! THOMAS TRAIN TRACKMASTER DUKE & DUCHESS COACH EXPRESS w/ SPENCER MOTORIZED) Scene 1 *As Toots goes by, hauling seven boxcars and a caboose, Casey Jr puffs, hauling his yellow coach, a red coach, and a coal car, with Tillie pushing from behind. Scene 2 *When Johnny goes by, hauling his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose, Sonic goes by, hauling a brown and white coach and a red caboose. Scene 3 *Various children are seen. Scene 4 *The Chinese Dragon is shown. Scene 5 *Percy runs by. Scene 6 *Sir Topham Hatt arrives with important news. Scene 7 *Edward looks pleased. Scene 8 *Henry looks happy. Scene 9 *Gordon looks proud. Scene 10 *Toby, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, is excited. Scene 11 *James and Emily look gleeful and smirk. Scene 12 *Sir Topham Hatt talks proudly to Thomas while talking and lip syncing. Scene 13 *Thomas looks eager. Scene 14 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing proudly to Percy. Scene 15 *Percy looks jolly and talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 16 *Sir Topham Hatt talks to Percy. Scene 17 *Sir Topham Hatt tells Percy to collect some coal cars. Scene 18 *Percy is surprised, but not Edward, Henry, Gordon, Toby, James, and Thomas, who are pleased. Scene 19 *Percy is tired. Scene 20 *The other engines leave, except a tired Percy. Scene 21 *As Thomas leaves, a tired Percy is alone. Scene 22 *A tired Percy goes along the line. Scene 23 *A surprised Percy arrives at the coal plant. Scene 24 *Percy sees lots of coal cars and a caboose. Scene 25 *A tired Percy runs round the coal train. Scene 26 *A tired Percy runs past the coal cars and caboose. Scene 27 *A tired Percy puffs upward. Scene 28 *A tired Percy couples up to the coal cars and caboose. Scene 29 *A tired Percy puffs away, taking the coal cars with him. Scene 30 *A tired Percy arrives at the school. Scene 31 *A tired Percy sees Toby going by, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and some freight cars of bumper cars and a caboose. Scene 32 *The children cheer. Scene 33 *A tired Percy sees Edward go by, hauling some freight cars and a caboose carrying the carousel. Scene 34 *The children cheer. Scene 35 *A tired Percy thinks for a moment. Scene 36 *The two trains dissapear. Scene 37 *A happy Percy gets an idea. Scene 38 *Percy talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 39 *Percy uncouples his coal cars and caboose from him. Scene 40 *Percy puffs away. Scene 41 *Percy runs away. Scene 42 *Percy arrives to see Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, Edward, their freight cars, and cabooses at a red signal. Scene 43 *A happy Percy speaks nicely while lip syncing. Scene 44 *A happy Toby talks nicely to Percy while lip syncing. Scene 45 *A happy Edward talks gleefully to Percy too while lip syncing. Scene 46 *A tired Percy is dissapointed. Scene 47 *Percy puffs onward. Scene 48 *A happy Percy goes upward. Scene 49 *Percy arrives alongside and meets up with James and Emily, who are shunting and hauling some freight cars carrying the ferris wheel. Scene 50 *Emily speaks to Percy happily while lip syncing. Scene 51 *James and Emily leave, leaving a tired Percy on his own. Scene 52 *A tired Percy drips a tear from his eyes. Scene 53 *Percy meets up with Gordon hauling his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach. Scene 54 *Percy goes alongside Gordon. Scene 55 *A tired Percy blinks at Gordon, who leaves, taking his five Express coaches with him. Scene 56 *Henry puffs over the bridge, hauling some freight cars and a caboose carrying the roller coaster. Scene 57 *A happy Percy meets Thomas hauling some freight cars and a caboose carrying the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon. Scene 58 *Percy looks pleased and talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 59 *Thomas happily declares that he does not need help. Scene 60 *A happy Thomas leaves a tired Percy alone. Scene 61 *A tired Percy sombers sadly. Scene 62 *A surprised Percy puffs along and stops in shock and puffs onward. Scene 63 *A surprised Percy sees a tired James looking upset. Scene 64 *A tired James talks sadly to Percy while lip syncing. Scene 65 *James's coal tender is empty. Scene 66 *A tired Percy looks worried and talks sadly while lip syncing. Scene 67 *A tired James sees a happy Percy go off to pick up his coal cars and caboose and deliver the coal as fast as he can. Scene 68 *Percy, now coupled up to his coal cars and caboose, runs around the island. Scene 69 *Thomas, having been refilled with coal, stands firm, and puffs away. Scene 70 *Percy runs past, delivering coal to every engine. Scene 71 *Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and Edward puff away after getting more coal. Scene 72 *The engines are at the next station and standing firm. Scene 73 *Percy runs to join the other engines. Scene 74 *Percy arrives happily, next to the other engines. Scene 75 *The fireworks are firing away with the Carnival playing. Scene 76 *The Band plays. Scene 77 *The Chinese Dragon dances. Scene 78 *The engines watch. Scene 79 *The children slide down. Scene 80 *The children are pleased. Scene 81 *Percy talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 82 *The carnival plays as the engines cheer and watch. Trivia *The special guests will be Toots, Casey Jr, Tillie, and Johnny, Casey Jr's yellow coach, Johnny's Mailcar, Flatcar, Acorn Car, Caboose, and Sonic. *Toots will be filmed, pulling seven boxcars and a caboose in the first shot, and Casey Jr will be filmed in the first shot, pulling his yellow coach, Spencer's red coach, and a coal car and Tillie, who will be banking in the first shot too. *Johnny will be filmed, hauling his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose in the second shot, and Sonic will be filmed, pulling a brown and white coach in the second shot too. *Toby will be pulling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie from shots 10-82 and will be pulling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie from shots 31-82. *A surprised Percy will be filmed at Tidmouth sheds in Shot 18, 62, and 63. *Percy will be pulling eight coal cars and a caboose from shots 28-82. *Edward will be filmed, hauling some freight cars and a caboose carrying the carousel, from Shots 33 to 46. *A tired Percy will be filmed from shots 19 to 35, shots 52 to 55, shots 60 to 61, and shot 66 as he pulls the eight coal cars and caboose and leaves them. *James and Emily will be filmed, shunting and hauling some freight cars carrying the ferris wheel from Shots 49 to 51. *Gordon will be filmed, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach, from Shots 53 to 55. *Henry puffs over the bridge, hauling some freight cars and a caboose carrying the roller coaster in Shot 56. *Thomas will be filmed, hauling some freight cars and a caboose carrying the fireworks and the Chinese Dragon, from Shots 57 to 60. Category:TrainBoy43